


I Already Knew

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Patience decides to come out to her grandmother.





	I Already Knew

“Gran?” Patience asked, walking into her grandmother’s house.  Alex and Kaia followed, staying quiet.  "You here?“

"In here, sweetie,” Missouri called back, prompting Patience to lead the others through the living room and into the kitchen.  There she found her grandmother, stirring something on the stove that smelled heavenly.

Missouri turned as they entered opening her arms for a hug.

“Hey, gran,” Patience said, smiling.  She walked into the embrace, taking a deep breath of Missouri’s calming scent.  No matter how nervous she was, her grandmother was always a calming place for her to go.

They let go of each other, Missouri putting her hands on either side of Patience’s face to look at her.  "You’ve gotten stronger since I last saw you, girl,“ she commented, letting go and turning toward Alex and Kaia.  "And you’ve brought guests.  Please, girls, have a seat.  Let me get us something to eat.”

The three girls turned toward the table where Missouri ushered them, waiting patiently as she set out cookies and tea for each of them.  It was chamomile, probably chosen on purpose to help everyone’s energies sync.  Or at least that’s what Patience suspected Missouri would say if she asked.

“So, Patience,” Missouri finally said once she’d joined them at the table.  "What’s on your mind?“

Patience looked toward Alex and Kaia, getting a comforting nod from each of them.  She set her tea down, turning her body toward Missouri.  "Gran, this is Alex and Kaia.  We met through Sam and Dean, sort of.”

Missouri smiled at the mention of the boys but didn’t interject.  Patience took a deep breath before continuing.  "We, uh, have gotten close.  And it might not be, well, conventional, but we're… um.“  Alex reached a hand out to grab Patience’s in support.  Patience squeezed it appreciatively.

"We’re together, the three of us.  In a relationship,” Patience finally finished.  
Missouri looked between the three girls, her eyes ending on the clasped hands on the table.  Then she smiled.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Missouri said warmly.  "Thank you for telling me.  I know you’ve been worried.  But you needn’t worry…" Her hand came up to cup Patience’s cheek.  "I already know, and I’m just so glad you’re happy.“


End file.
